1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to an interface circuit for high speed communication and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Recent developments in electronic systems such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone are leading to high-speed signal transmission between various electronic components therein. High-speed signal transmission between two different electronic components can be obtained by improved interface circuits.
Manufacturers of electronic systems are under continuous pressure to increase performance and reduce power consumption. To improve the performance of the electronic system, interface circuits may increase bandwidth. To reduce the power consumption of the electronic system, swing widths of signals to be transmitted through signal transmission lines may be reduced. Therefore, in order to ensure precise transmission of signals, impedance matching of electronic components for transmitting and receiving signals is important.